Who's your love?
by Bloomingpoet
Summary: When Fudge makes a new law and discovers a new spell that shows you your true love, who will Hermione's be? Undergoing extensive revamping. I've decided not to post until I get it all done, though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I receive no profit from this.

Hermione looked at the letter in disbelief. That idiot Fudge - what on Earth possessed him to do this? Once again, she looked down at the letter:  
February 7  
Miss Hermione Granger,

We are sending you this letter to inform you of a new law. All unmarried witches and wizards over eighteen are required to attend a "Who's Your Love?" meeting on February 14 at the Ministy of Magic. There, a new spell will be performed to show you your true love. You will be able to tell your love by the bright pink glow surrounding them that appears only to you.The meeting will be at 5:00 pm. We look forward to seeing you there. Oh, and dress nicely; you're meeting your life-mate, so make a good impression!

Sincerely,  
The Ministry of Magic

Hermione flicked her wand and set a tea kettle to boil. She badly needed a cup of tea. When it was ready, she sat down and began to think of all the single wizards she knew. None of them really seemed like he could be her 'true love'. _John Mankriz was nice. _Hermione snorted and immediately dismissed the thought, wondering where that stupid voice inside her head had come from. _John Mankriz was an obsessive dolt. He was a perfect example of "Harassment at the Workplace._  
John Mankriz had, after many months of "discreet" mooning, asked her out for dinner. Hermione had politely agreed and took a quick trip into the worst date on the planet. Afterwords, Hermione had to forcefully push it into his thick head that she didn't want to see him anymore. He continued to follow her around in the bookstore she worked at while she studied for her Transfiguration mastery. After much arguing and a court date, a magical restraining order finally got rid of him. Unlike muggle restraining orders, magical restraining orders literally put up a strong, invisible barrier keeping Mankriz at least a mile away.  
For some reason, Hermione's mind drifted to the teachers she had at Hogwarts. She was pretty sure they were single. Well, McGonagall and Dumbledore she wasn't completely certain about. Flitwick, Sinistra, Vector, Snape...she chuckled a little at the thought of Snape and his true love. Suddenly, Argus Filtch popped into her mind, she shuddered. _His true love is probably Mrs. Norris_, she laughed.

**A week later.  
**  
When Hermione awoke that Saturday she groaned, "Valentine's Day...and that stupid meeting!" She got ready and went to work. The workload had been more ever since Mankriz was fired. Not that she wanted him to come back. _Though, I would like some help_, she thought as another person came to the counter to buy Donny Jenson's most recently released book. He was the new "Lockhart".  
Mercifully, about fifteen minutes of calm came. Hermione used this time to contemplate the meeting at 5:00 that afternoon. She wondered who it would be, certainly no one she knew. Hermione sighed as her contemplating was interrupted by the bell that meant the front door had been opened. Whoever it was quickly walked over to the potions section before she could lift her head to see him or her. She went back to contemplating.  
Five minutes later, Hermione jumped a little as a thick potions volume was slammed onto the counter. However, the slamming of the book didn't startle her as much as the person who had slammed it. Sure, Hogwarts wasn't that far away from Hogsmeade, but she had been here a year and she had never seen Severus Snape step foot from the castle. She had never even seen him supervise a Hogsmeade Weekend with the students!

"Miss Granger," Snape said by way of greeting, with a slight sneer.

Hermione slightly inclined her head in acknowledgment, saying, "Professor."

She proceeded to ring up his book, thankful the name Donny Jenson did not appear anywhere on it.  
He handed her the money and began to leave.

"Oh, Professor? I suppose I will see you later," said Hermione before he reached the door.

"What are you talking about, Miss Granger," Snape spat coldly.

"The ministry meeting this evening," Hermione replied, feeling like a student again.

If Hermione thought Snape was already in a bad mood, she was in for a surprise. His features and shoulders stiffened and his eyes grew even blacker. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, muttered something that sounded like "blast Fudge", and swept from the store.

"Happy Valentine's, Professor!" she called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

(A/N) Wow thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect any, let alone good ones! Thanks ZoZo19, GitaMerah, and notwritten. Also, a large thank you to my beta bitterosemary.

At 4:58 p.m. Severus walked into the Ministry in his customary black robes and a very sour look on his face. After having his wand checked by the man at the window, he headed to the ballroom the wand man had directed him to. _I'm going to kill Fudge_, he thought as he entered the room. The room was done up with purple, red, and pink streamers. There was a giant banner on one wall proclaiming in huge words," Who's Your Love?" Horrible Wizarding love songs played in the background. Grimacing at the horrible display, Snape walked over to the punch bowl while looking for familiar faces. Holding his glass of punch, he scowled as he saw a several heads of red. Still looking at the Weasleys, he noticed that Miss Weasley and Ronald Weasley were not there. He knew Ginny had married Potter, and he supposed Ron had married the Granger girl. _Whatever possessed her to do so?_

Sipping his and glaring at everyone in the room, Snape grew more and more annoyed with the ministry. My life was going fine, i don't need a "love"! he thought. Everyone turned as someone else entered the room. It was Hermione. _So, Miss Granger escaped the clutches of that red-headed dunderhead,_ he mused. He watched Hermione sit down with the Weasley brood. Then, helping himself to some more punch, Severus waiting impatiently for that idiot Fudge.

Fudge stepped into the room, closely followed by his annoying shadow: Percy Weasley. As Percy sat as far as he could from the rest of his family, Snape was accosted with a thought. _I'll bet myself fifty galleons that he ends up with Granger_. Severus looked away from Percy and directed his gaze to the Minister. After muttering a quick sonorous charm, Fudge began his speech. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming. I'm sure you are all very excited to find your true love. Now, let me explain the effects of the spell for those of you who have forgotten. Once the spell is said, a bright pink glow will surround your love that is only visible to you. When you find that special person, just line up at the desk to my right and sign the marriage contracts we have here. All right folks, your life is about to get a little bit brighter." Grabbing his wand, Fudge chanted," _Vere amor invenio_!"

A warm, golden glow filled the room after Fudge said the spell. Afterwords, everyone looked around expectantly, and a little apprehensively. Snape looked everywhere except where the Weasleys were sitting, he obviously wouldn't love one of them. Dazed people walked toward each other, and Snape had to snort at the unlikely couples. There was that crazy Ravenclaw Lovegood and that incompetent dolt Longbottom standing together. There looked to be a nineteen year old girl paired with this ninety year old wizard. The wizard looked pleased, and you could say the witch looked less than thrilled. Snape let out a snort of laughter. Snape suddenly remembered the bet he had with himself. He quickly turned his gaze over to Percy, but the boy seemed sullenly alone. Snape was momentarily sad he had lost his bet, until he realized he also won it. He mentally handed himself fifty galleons_. I wonder who Granger ended up with._ He looked at her and their eyes met, to say Snape was horrified would be mild. A bright pink glow surrounded the girl. Granger looked equally shocked. Her plastic punch cup clattered on the floor. _Well, this is unexpected_, Snape thought. _To put it mildly_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

Hermione barely noticed as her punch cup clattered on the floor. My true love is Professor Snape! She was a bit more than mildly surprised. _You did have a crush on him when you were at school_, said a little evil voice inside her head. Squashing the evil voice, Hermione looked at her ex-professor again and had to stifle a giggle. It was quite amusing to see the bat of the dungeons surrounded by bright pink. Then Hermione remembered why he was surrounded by that audacious color and sobered immediately.

Looking more closely, Hermione could tell her ex-professor was just as surprised. He just hid it very well. Hermione decided she might as well get it over with, and headed toward Snape. When she reached him, she summed up her Gryffindor courage and said," Um, Hello Professor." "Miss Granger, " Snape replied in his silky voice. " I suppose we should sign the papers." He began walking toward the desk, and turned back with a raised eyebrow when Hermione did not follow. "Oh, yeah I'm coming," she muttered a little embarrassed. As Hermione walked toward the desk, she studied her former professor. How can he be so calm? she thought it wonder. _You think at least he would be a little angry, nervous, or anything! Not just...blank.  
_

Hermione was in a state of shock. She signed the papers and answered any questions in a daze. Her logical mind simply could not wrap around the fact that she was being forced to marry her former professor. Fudge beckoned to them, performed a considerably shortened marriage ceremony, and then sent them out the door. As the two newly weds walked out of the ministry, the wand-man at the desk yelled," Congratulations!" Snape sneered in his direction and continued his fast pace. When outside, Snape continued walking with Hermione behind him, jogging to keep up. "Sir? Where are we going?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. "To my home, Miss Granger," Snape said as if it were the simplest thing in the world and that she was the most moronic of all the dunderheads he had to teach. Hermione glared at him, but said nothing.

After walking along for awhile, Hermione looked up at her former Professor. "We are married, maybe you could at least call me by my name?" She asked quietly. Snape stared down at his new wife. " All right, Mis- Hermione," He replied sounding reluctant. " I suppose you should call me Severus. It's only fair after all," he continued. "Yes, S-Severus," Hermione said trying the strange name out on her tongue. After walking for a few minutes Severus suddenly turned into a dark alley. "Um, Severus? Please tell me you don't live in a dark alley?" Hermione asked. Snape glared at her, making Hermione feel as if she was a first year in potions class again, but this Hermione was no first year. Hermione overcame the momentary feeling and stared impassively at her new husband awaiting his next words. However Severus didn't speak again, he simply grabbed her arm and Hermione felt the familiar sensation of apparition.


End file.
